


Gentle, now

by xrayblade (gamma_gray)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/xrayblade
Summary: Ralph and Jerry share their first time together.





	Gentle, now

The times before the revolution, and even after, had been hard on Ralph, that much was obvious to anyone that looked at him.  
But Ralph knew that Jerry was also hurting. Months, maybe even years of abandonment at Pirates Cove had left him emotionally scarred. 

The two had found each other though, and found solace in their shared hardships. They balanced each other out when they needed to. Eventually a relationship had formed. At first that of friends, then to something more. It was inevitable, Jerry thinks. They just felt so right for one another. Jerry has never really had anything his own that was separate from the hive mind. 

And nights like tonight, they were truly special. 

Here Jerry was, being kissed by his sweet Ralph. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, relishing in the closeness of it all. He freed a hand and lifted it to tangle it in the golden locks.

Ralph made a sweet sound in the back of his throat, holding Jerry’s cheeks a little harder. Jerry knew he liked it when he played with his hair, and he had no quarrels about obliging. 

Ralph suddenly licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Jerry was more than willing to give him. Ralph’s tongue prodded at his gently, then after a few moments started a sort of dance. 

Jerry let out a content moan, and squeezed his hips against him. Ralph let out a small gasp at this and pulled away enough to speak. 

“Jerry,” He panted. “Ralph. . . May Ralph take you to the bedroom?” He asked, eyes glossed over with lust.  
Jerry broke into a grin, nodding feverishly. “Yes, yes of course you may.”  
Ralph smiled and led him by the hand to their shared bedroom. 

When they finally reached the dark room, lit only by a small lamp, Jerry nervously hesitated.  
Yes, they’d been in a romantic relationship for quite awhile, but beyond kissing and the occasional make out session, they’d yet to go farther. 

Ergo, they’d never had sex. 

Of course Jerry was excited at the proposition, even eager, but the anxiety of not being good enough crawled under his synthetic skin, wrapping its sharp thorns around him. 

But Ralph was there to cheer him up, as always. “Jerry is sure about this? Ralph is very willing, but only if Jerry is okay.” Ralph touched his chin gently. 

Jerry melted into the touch. “Yes, I’m okay. Just nervous is all.” He kissed him once more. 

“Ralph is too, but we will learn.” Ralph kissed him again, passionately, and pushed him back gently until his knees caught the bed.  
Jerry lowered himself down slowly, never leaving Ralph’s lips. 

Ralph sat on his lap, immediately feeling the ever growing erection in Jerry’s pants. They both gasped at the sensation, Jerry starting tiny grinding movements upwards.  
“Is this, nngh, o-okay?” Jerry asked breathlessly. 

Ralph nodded silently. He began planting kisses on Jerry’s neck, and then his collar bone.  
Jerry gently pulled away to move himself farther onto the bed, and began taking off his shirt.  
Ralph followed suit. Jerry could see the various scratches on his body, and areas where the white chassis showed through the skin on his arms and chest. 

Jerry pulled lightly on Ralph’s hair and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Ralph moaned into his mouth, and once again began the grinding movements.  
The friction between the two androids’ groins sent Jerry’s mind into a tizzy. All he could think about was how good Ralph felt against him.  
Eventually the wait became too much, and Jerry needed to free his hard member from his constricting jeans. 

It seemed that Ralph had a similar idea, because he crawled off of him and removed the last articles of clothing as well.  
When they were completely naked, the pair simply stared at each other in awe. 

“So beautiful. . .” Jerry whispered, touching Ralph’s thigh, and feeling the other shiver. 

“Ralph thinks that Jerry is pretty as well.” Ralph leaned forward to lean against his shoulder and kiss it. 

Jerry grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back to him.  
Ralph put one of his knees between his thighs to nudge his penis.  
Jerry threw his head back at this, a high pitched gasp echoing around the room. He could feel Ralph smirk by his neck and push harder, moving in circular motions. 

Jerry returned the gesture by wrapping his hand around Ralph’s member and giving it a tug.  
Ralph groaned low, moving into the touch.  
Jerry felt beads of the synthetic precum leaving his head, and used it to his advantage to smooth the process. 

Soon they were both pleasuring each other. Jerry felt the familiar heat gather in his stomach compartment as their movements sped up. 

Ralph growled, pushing harder on his partner. His hands clawed at Jerry’s shoulders. And suddenly he bit down on his neck, hard. 

Jerry hissed in pain, and pushed Ralph away. “Ah,” he put his hand up to the mark. Ralph had somehow managed to puncture him and now blue Thirium was leaking through onto his skin. “Ralph, you have to be gentle!” 

Ralph’s LED turned yellow, looking like a kicked puppy. “I- Ralph is sorry! Sometimes he just gets so carried away that he . . .” Ralph put a hand on Jerry’s where it covered the wound. 

Jerry smiled softly. “It’s all right, Ralph. Just be gentler next time, okay?” He rose an eyebrow.  
When Ralph nodded, he leaned forward to kiss him. 

It took no time at all for them to find their rhythm again. And after awhile, they both decided that they were ready to take the next step. 

“Ralph would like to,” he looked down nervously. “To . . enter himself into Jerry.” His eyes twitched, as they often did when he was feeling anxious.  
Jerry’s penis twitched at the very thought. “Yes, yes! I’d like that very much.” He spoke quickly, far too excited, he thinks. 

Ralph smirks, and helps Jerry get situated with his back on the headboard of the bed. This way, they could be as close together as possible during intercourse.  
Ralph put his fingers up by Jerry’s lips. The orange haired android opened his mouth and accepted the digits. Ralph moaned hungrily as Jerry swirled his tongue around his nimble fingers, sucking slowly. 

When he deemed his fingers wet enough, Ralph removed them from Jerry’s mouth and circled his hole with them. Jerry shivered with the sensation, which was only a small taste of what was to come. “Go ahead.” He nodded his head.  
Ralph swallowed hard and slowly moved his index fingers inside the tight opening.  
Jerry groaned at the unfamiliar feeling, causing Ralph to pause.  
“Keep going, I’m all right.” Jerry reassured. 

And so Ralph kept going. Sliding his finger in and out of him slowly, and then faster. After Jerry accepted the sensation, he added his middle finger into the mix. Jerry loosened up after awhile, and Ralph scissored the two digits to really help him along. And when the third finger was added, it was finally time for the main event. 

Ralph aligned himself with the now sufficiently loosened entrance. Jerry hooked his legs around his hips and grabbed his shoulders. “I’m ready now.” He confirmed. 

The blond Android nodded, and slowly pushed inside of him. Jerry sighed, his system beginning to overheat. Warnings flashed weakly in his vision but he ignored him.  
Ralph pulled out and entered again, reaching farther this time. The process was agonizingly slow, but Jerry knew that he was just trying to be careful, especially considering the incident earlier, it was expected that he would be cautious. 

Ralph’s movement sped up, and then he was moaning his name. Jerry was engulfed with pleasure, the thought that his love was inside of him in such an intimate way almost had him climaxing right then and there. 

But there was still time left. It took a few more thrusts before Ralph was able to bottom out, hitting Jerry’s g spot hard. Jerry had to clench his shoulders harder just to keep from screaming.  
“Don’t . . . stop.” Jerry muttered in his ear. His artificial penis sat untouched, aching for some sort of contact.  
So he took one of Ralph’s hands and led it to the member. Ralph kissed his forehead, allowing Jerry to guide his hand in stroking the painfully hard erection. 

Soon the thrusts and strokes reached a symbiotic pace. It was just like a dance, Jerry thought. Two people completely in sync with one another.  
He felt the heat and pressure building up like a balloon, and he could feel his climax fast approaching.  
“Ralph i-is close,” the scarred android panted. “Sh-should he finished inside or out- ngh” He sped up, no doubt feeing the same feeling that Jerry was. 

“Inside.” Jerry spoke with a strange confidence. “I want to feel you Ah!” He gasped at the ever increasing speed.  
It was only a few more thrusts before Ralph stiffened inside of him, and leaned back with the force of his release. Jerry followed soon after, moaning his partner’s name. 

Ralph pulled out and his synthetic cum leaked out of Jerry, staining the bed sheets no doubt.  
Jerry kissed him lazily, still feeling the dizziness of the climax that had rocked his systems. He pulled the comforter over them both as they lied down on the bed together. 

“I love you, Ralph.” Jerry spoke against his warm, pink skin. 

“Ra- . . . I love you too.” Ralph responded, staring intently at his love with his good eye. 

Jerry kissed the damaged side of his face and let Ralph situate himself as the little spoon in front of him. 

It did not take long for stasis to take over them.


End file.
